Down on Memory Lane
by morbidsweetie13
Summary: Memories are a funny thing. A scene with someone is resurfaced with just a scent, a touch a taste of something familiar. Sometimes you can combine it and it will unlock your mind and delve into the things you thought were unimportant until they are snatched away. AU/Futurefic/5996 pairing. No flames. Don't like, don't read.


**Down on Memory Lane.**

A/N: Just a small break from re-writing my other stories when this piece came into mind. I'll be posting new chapters on my other stories so don't worry.

Warning: Coarse language. AU and maybe a bit OOC but it's for the plot. Fluffiness and a few suggestive innuendos and themes. 5996 pairing with mentions of other side pairings.

Disclaimer: KHR! Is not mine.

* * *

Memories are a funny thing.

A scene with someone is resurfaced with just a scent, a touch a taste of something familiar. Sometimes you can combine it and it will unlock your mind and delve into the things you thought were unimportant until they are snatched away.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning of September in Namimori. Pigeons flew through the clear open sky and the citizens prepared for yet another day of their lives. Yet for one man of twenty-five, he had dreaded this very day to come. He blew a long thin rope of smoke from his cigarette and stomped on the stick after he dragged the very end it, leaving burnt marks on the ground. The man stood six foot tall and his odd hair colour was very striking. But he had bags underneath his light green colored eyes and his usually clean suit was wrinkled and tucked unevenly like it was for the sake of wearing something. His hair that was well-kept now resembled a bird's nest and the silver strands stuck out in different directions.

"This fucking sucks" he muttered to no one in particular.

Gokudera Hayato didn't really curse (much) since he left his teenhood days but in this very day, he will use every single curse word he had learned in his life, both Japanese and Italian. Part of him wanted to jump off the Namimori Bridge while the other wants him to give himself a kick on the balls and tell him to face this like a real man should. Only... he wanted to do something shameful.

It would ruin the tenth generation of Vongola's image. It would damage his reputation as the boss' most loyal right hand man and as the storm guardian.

And yet...

He wants to be selfish.

Just this once.

He had always given everything, albeit only for Tsuna's sake, but was it not for Vongola's benefits as well?

He shook his head and raked a hand through his hair. All this stress, this anger, hurt... heartbreak. Just for that one girl. No, not a girl- a woman. And this woman was someone he never thought he will grow fond of, much less fall in love with. And this woman... was Dokuro Chrome. The substitute mist guardian who trained under Mammon and (though no one could confirm nor deny the probability) the notorious Bermuda of Vindice.

A toll of church bells echoed throughout Namimori and he flinched from the park bench he was sitting on. This very bench held too many memories with her. The park was quiet in the mornings where only the frequent joggers were present but he never felt so alone than this before. He shifted his position and felt a smooth surface rub against the inner fabric of his black slacks.

It was that damn envelope.

His mouth was set into a permanent frown and he let out a feral snarl from his throat. That rectangular piece of expensive paper from the deepest part of Hell was never absent from his pocket.

Maybe he was a masochist. A fucking masochist who kept something that never failed to bring him so much pain, sadness, anger, bitterness... heartbreak. Because this envelope was an invitation.

A wedding invitation.

And on that vanilla-scented, ivory paper were the beautifully written words in calligraphy that read;

**_'You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Kozato Enma and Dokuro Chrome on the 14th of September, six pm at the Namimori Church.'_**

Underneath the announcement was the two insignias of Vongola and Shimon. Of course, for many this will further strengthen the bond between the two families. Tsuna was delighted that Enma had popped the sudden proposal to the girl he had his eyes on since middle school. But somehow, a few people knew how Gokudera would feel about this. Three of them were naturally Kyoko, Bianchi and worse, it was Haru. The same Miura Haru that he knew as a teenager; the same energetic, creative girl who he dated even when he constantly longed for another. Maybe it was karma; to be in love with someone else while dating another was bound to bite you in the ass. But then, Haru herself said she didn't want to be a hypocrite because she was doing the same thing.

* * *

_"Gokudera-kun"_

Haru started as she stared at the red wine that filled her flute glass, "I'm still in love with Tsuna-kun. Regardless that he's still in love with Kyoko-chan." He just sat there in a classy restaurant where he and Chrome once had dinner together. Surprisingly, he wasn't shocked nor angry. He just calmly sat there, looking out of the window where the lights were like fireflies. But what she said next evoked certain feelings from him; "And I know that you really like Chrome-chan."

"What the hell are you-"

"Oh don't give me that! I've seen the way you look at her. It was the same way Tsuna-kun would look at Kyoko-chan, maybe even more smoldering." Haru took a deep breath and smiled at him with sincerity, "That's why we should really stop pretending. We're just covering up what we really wanted. Or should I say who we really love."

She made a face when she sipped on the red wine and wiped her mouth with a piece of napkin, "Plus, I would rather have a bowl of yakisoba than Italian pasta any day. I really want some sushi too!"

They parted as friends, no ill feelings. A good clean break and he wished that she could also find someone that will truly love her. But what good did it do when the woman he wanted will be tied to another through marriage?

* * *

He never anticipated for this to happen. He was partnered with her in several occasions and brief missions but they were like a lifetime filled with awkward silence, blushing faces and sudden outbursts. He never took notice of her before and now he was fixated on her like a moth was to a flame.

He stood up from the bench and started to walk out of the park. He walked pass the small alleyway where they had their first mission together alone.

-  
_"We'll just have to beat up that bastard and get this over with!" Gokudera grumbled as they hid behind a garbage bin. His nose felt stuffy and a headache was forming on his temple. Chrome shook her head, "We should watch what he's doing first and make sure he will go through with his plans" He didn't think that he should listen to her. And he regretted it, since after Gokudera beat the guy to a pulp; they had a lawsuit for assault and unprovoked attack under their belt. Turned out that the target they've been tailing was set up by the real culprit (who was caught by Sasagawa). And what's worst, he was the delegate and the son of the mafia boss from Italy to talk about a possible alliance with Vongola.  
_-

He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

It was the first time that the quiet, submissive and normally complaisant Chrome snapped at him. The girls have hinted something about a 'red alert day' but he still couldn't figure that one out. He stopped by the crossing paths of the intersection. He didn't know which way to take; the pedestrian lane or the foot bridge. In the end, he chose the latter. He waited for the signal to cross and as soon as he stepped on the striped-pattern asphalt, a red car sed in front of him, causing him to take a couple of steps back.

"Watch it you moron!" he yelled on top of his lungs. Luckily, a siren sounded off seconds later and a police car chased the vehicle to the next block. As he stood in the middle of the road, a memory played in his mind yet again.

-  
_Yamamoto, Sasagawa and Tsuna ran through a sea of bodies that gathered in front of a scene of an unfortunate accident. Three ambulances parked in front of the crowd to shield the cars from the onlookers but the bloodstains on the ground were evident. Several EMTs were running around and shouting at their co-workers to get more bandages._

_"Gokudera-kun! Chrome!" Tsuna yelled, not minding that he was wearing a bathrobe and only his duck-printed boxers were the only thing he wore underneath. He feared the worst when he saw the stretchers being occupied by several blood-covered bodies._

_"Over there!" Sasagawa called out and pointed towards a police cruiser. The two guardians were sitting on the back of the vehicle, wounded but otherwise alright. The three ran towards Gokudera who was watching a female EMT spray disinfectant on Chrome's bleeding forearm._

_"What happened?!" Tsuna asked as he knelt down beside the girl. The older female frowned and tried to shoo him off_

_"Civilians are not allowed beyond the yellow tape!"_

_"He's with us" Gokudera spat yet his gaze still focused on Chrome. "We got into an ... accident" Chrome reasoned out as the others eyed each other. The two cars, one of which Gokudera had driven had their hoods smashed in from the force of the collision. The car Gokudera and Chrome were in had its windows crack and the side mirror was found meters away from the scene. Curiously, a large shard of glass that was located on the driver's side embedded itself into Chrome rather than Gokudera._

_It was the first time he got really mad at her._

_"I didn't tell you to protect me!" he yelled when they got back to the base. Several Vongola personnel who were walking on the other side of the door looked at the closed room with alarm and cautious interest._

_"I know but can't I help you with my own free will?"_

_Gokudera grinded his teeth and glared at her. Chrome just shook her head and sighed, "Besides, I doubt you will be happier if you have a four inch glass lodged on your head."_

_Gokudera resisted the urge to throw a bomb at her. Chrome in turn gave him a lingering sigh that grated his nerves and said, "If it would soothe your ego, I promise I won't shield you from any danger again"_

_It turned out, she never made good of that promise because the next week, she broke her arm when she tried to catch him from falling off the building when a rival family tried to attack their base._

_Chrome never realized that he was angry not because a woman helped him, rather that she was willing to get hurt, all because of him. It reminded him of her days as Rokudo Mukuro's vessel._

_"You're my partner," she once explained, "We have to look out for each other and protect the boss and Vongola. It's our duty as guardians is it not?"_

_If there was a thing called 'friendzoned', then could he be labeled as 'partner-zoned'?_

* * *

A loud bellowing sound of a car horn blared right behind him. An older man wearing a sweaty white shirt was yelling obscurities and told him to get off the road "-or I will flatten you asshole!" Gokudera returned the sentiment by lifting his middle finger to the man. The driver's face turned into an ugly shade of purple but before he could stomp on the gas pedal, Gokudera was already on the other side of the road, his hands fisted in his pockets.

Eight hours more before she would be a married woman.

He strode by the business district, avoiding the dozens of mother-types and window-shoppers. A shade of mauve captured his eyes and saw a girl younger than him for five to six years waving happily inside a store with a broom on her other hand. He knew her. He met her once when he and Chrome were taking a break from an infiltration assignment.

* * *

_The silence between them was near deafening as they walked side by side. Unlike other days, they donned their casual clothes. She wore her purple cardigan and white skirt while he just dug up an old gray shirt and knee-ripped jeans. The young woman suddenly stopped before she jogged hastily through the crowd, alarming her companion._

_He weaved through the mass of people and found her kneeling in front of a glass window and her face was lit in a way he had never seen before. She wiggled her finger on the glass and an unmistakable smile appeared on her face. He approached her from behind and almost staggered back at what he saw. Apparently they were standing in front of a pet shop and the mature and composed Chrome was all starry-eyed and cooing at kittens. She was favoring a white kitten with orange marking that oddly looked exactly like Uri._

_"You like animals?" he asked in an indifferent tone. She looked up at him with hesitant eyes and a red hue covering her cheeks. He saw the Chrome he knew from way back when. She whispered, "I like animals... But I love cats the most." Gokudera lifted a brow when she blushed heavily under his gaze and immediately returned her attention to the fluffy animals._

_"Wanna go in?" he suddenly asked._

_Her face made him want to laugh; her jaw dropped open and she placed her hands in front of her and waved them, "Iie! It's alright! There's no need for that!" He had never seen her so flustered before but in the end, she followed him inside the store . The clerk was a teenager who was the daughter of the owner and let them play with the kittens. Chrome was smiling and giggling as the kittens rub their heads on her while Gokudera looked annoyed when a couple of naughty kittens tried to climb up his head. After half an hour, they exited the store and Chrome profusley thanked him. They began to have short conversations._

_"Storm guardian-san-"_

_"Can't you call me anything else?"_

_"Um... Gokudera-san?"_

_"Better"_

* * *

"Ohayo nii-san~!" the girl sang out as she poked her head out of the door. She looked around and winked at Gokudera, "Where's your girlfriend? Or should I say fiancée?" He bristled at the word and quietly asked, "How did you know that she's going to get married?"

"Oh, I saw her being fitted through a bridal shop down the street. A woman with orange hair was with her. Congratulations are obviously in order!" she squealed. Gokudera felt a sharp tug in his chest before he managed to gruffly answer, "Dunno where she is... She wasn't my girlfriend in the first place..."

The girl made a soft "Oh" and placed a hand on her mouth and whispered, "I'm so sorry" Why she apologized, he didn't know but his own lips moved and before he could comprehend what he was saying, he answered a somber, "Yeah... me too."

Five hours more...

A trip through the abandoned warehouses wasn't something he planned on but this certain place led him to remember one of his fondest memories;

* * *

_Blood and spittle dribbled out of the storm guardian's mouth. His flames faltered as his felt his stamina slowly dwindled. This motherfucker was stronger than he looks. 'I'll bomb this bastard to oblivion!' he roared in his mind. He reached for his box when he felt pain on his midsection. He cracked a couple of his ribs when he was thrown against the crates by his opponent; a large burly man with scars on his arms and face. . But this guy isn't all muscle and no brains. He has an anti-flame weapon that made him a difficult enemy to beat._

_"That all you got?" the man taunted_

_Gokudera was about to retort back when he felt the pain on his ribs and the words were caught in his throat. A feminine scream was heard from the other side of the warehouse. But it didn't come from his partner but from the girl she was fighting with. The woman with deep red hair slumped to the wall as Chrome delivered the final attack._

_"Tch, useless woman" he hissed under his breath then turned to Gokudera and gave an ugly smirk, "But your partner is real easy in the eyes compared to that nagging bitch."_

_Gokudera narrowed his eyes and tried to attack but he dodged a bullet that was aimed at him. The man turned to Chrome and pointed the sleek black gun at her. Chrome gave a look at Gokudera and he in turn lifted his gaze to the raft that was hanging above them . She nodded in understanding and jumped away from the man._

_"What's the matter sweetheart? Never seen a real man before?"_

_He got his answer in the form of an illusion-made panther that pounced at him with its dagger-like claws out for some blood. The man merely yawned and fired at the cat that dissolved into a thin curtain of mist. "Che, do you really think that's gonna work on me? A weakling and a hot head. Ha! Strongest family my a-"_

_He was suddenly cut off when he saw a spark coming from behind him. He shielded himself and prepared for the attack only to find that it fired off above him. Ruble rained but he merely brushed it off an taunted at Gokudera yet again, "Heh, missed"_

_This time, it was Gokudera who smirked and held up a couple of bombs in his hand and tossed it on the raft "Your ugly mug's not my target asshole!" As if on cue, the damaged beam fell on top of him, sending a cloud of dust everywhere._

_A cough escaped his lips and he waved his hand to wipe the dust away from his face, "Oi, you alright?," he called out._

_A shaky "I'm fine" was her reply._

_Before he could say another word, a red light blinked along a beeping sound. A thin cylindrical metal rolled towards Gokudera and stopped at his feet. The smoke cleared and Gokudera froze at the sight of the beeping metal that turned out to be a small bomb. "Gokudera-san?" her anxious voice broke through the atmosphere. His hand automatically went to his weapon only to realize that he used the last energy he had in the fight. He couldn't use Sistema CAI to protect them and Chrome looked worst for wear at her current state._

_'Shit' was all he could think that moment before he dashed towards Chrome, drag her by the forearm and pushed her out of the warehouse as much force as he could before he was pushed alongside her with a deafening crash behind them._

_The force must have knocked him out because when he woke up, he was in a white room and it smelled heavily of bleach and disinfectant. His arm was prodded by numerous needles and an IV drip. The bandages on his ribs were tight and his head was taped with bandages as well. "Fuck my head hurts!" he groaned. His whole body ached, even his teeth felt sore. But what he didn't notice was the indigo haired woman looking a him with her face pale and her eyes filled with tears. When he finally noticed her, he just blinked before he said in an aggravated tone, "What?"_

_Her lower lip quivered before she lunged up from her seat and threw her arms around him. Gokudera felt his body yell out in pain as her weight rested on his injured frame. But his sight was filled with large purple eyes and indigo locks. The bandages on his chest were drenched as she pressed her face to him. Heat flushed on his face and his heart raced faster than when they ran from the bomb._

_"I-I thought you...hic... you were-" her sobs and hiccups prevented her from speaking her mind but he pressed a hand on her head and said,_

_"Idiot! I'm alive aren't I?"_

_She looked at him, her eyes still leaking with tears and her cheeks were flushed. "I'm glad you're safe" she muttered before she finally managed to realize what position she placed them in; she had pushed them in a lying position, her knees were situated on either side of his hips and her chest was touching his. Her blush deepened tenfold when she felt something hard poke her thighs._

_Chrome scrambled to her feet while yelling out apologies and her face resembled a tomato while he was screaming back "Wait! No- It was a blood catheter! Chrome, wait damn it! OW FUCK! Can someone bring me some pain reliever here?! Chrome! I'M NOT A PERVERT!"_

_Okay, so it was not really one of his fondest memories but that really broke the final wall between them and they became more comfortable with each other. After that embarrassing event, they were more open about things and started to hang out as friends rather than just comrades._

_"Seriously? You don't like pineapples?!"_

_"Mh, I don't like them at all"_

_"Then... what's with the hair when you were thirteen?"_

_"Right... stupid question"_

_"What's... UMA?"_

_"Don't read my old notebooks like you own it."_

_"... so what IS it?"_

_They spent the entire day talking about the probability of having other living beings living outside the earth._

* * *

A tiny familiar tune brought him back to reality and fished his phone out of his pocket. His hand automatically went to press the power off but the name that flashed on the screen obligated him to answer,

"Hai Reborn-san?"

"Ciaossu Gokudera. Report to the Nami Highland Hotel for your suit and prepare for the wedding."

"Aah... I mean hai!"

"Don't be late!"

* * *

Gokudera stared at himself on the mirror. The clothes he wore earlier were now in the hamper and Bianchi took it upon herself to push him inside the shower to get rid of the cigarette's smell. Now, he wore a pristine black suit with a white necktie and a white carnation placed on his left breast pocket. Both of his hands were trembling, he would love nothing more than to punch the mirror. He had never seen something so fake in his entire life. Act happy, smile and congratulate the couple like he meant it.

Yamamoto poked his head from the crag of the door and cautiously asked, "You alright?" He didn't know what to say. Yamamoto always knew when he was lying or not. Either he was a horrible liar or the rain guardian was a living lie detector. So he answered as calmly as he could with a "Yeah, fucking just peachy." If the baseball player noticed anything more wrong than his reply, he didn't voice it out. Instead, he nodded and opened the door widely and gestured someone in, "Someone wants to see you. He's all yours Shamal-san!"

The older man dressed in a posh formal tux and shined Italian shoes entered the suite casually; taking off his sunglasses and made a thumb's up at Yamamoto who nodded and closed the door behind him. He grinned at his student and held up a hand, "And here's the brat I've been itching to see!"

Shamal chuckled but was rewarded by a blank stare.

"What are you doing here you dirty old man?" he inquired rather rudely. Shamal was unfazed and placed his hands on his hips. "You should be honored that I visited you first you ingrate! I want to see pretty Chrome-chan in her wedding dress but the girls-" He then stopped when he noticed how Gokudera stiffened at the mere mention of the soon-to-be-bride's name.

"Anyways" he coughed out, "I just want to make sure that everything will go smoothly."

Light green eyes narrowed as Gokudera adjusted his cufflinks, "Did you notice something that might disrupt this... thing?" Shamal gave an airy laugh and waved a hand lightly, "Nah, I would be worried more about a runaway bride or something close to that. Y'know all those wedding dramas; the tensions, unresolved feelings." His eyes narrowed at the unexpectedly anxious Gokudera, "And love triangles"

Gokudera stared owlishly before he let out a forced guffaw and scrunched his face into a theatrical mask, "You've been watching too much television. Feh, like that would ever happen in real life!"

Shamal was silent as he stared at his protégée with a strange look. Gokudera stopped his laughing and saw that expression he hated the most; pity. Shamal pitied him. "What's with that face?" he hissed, his hands were sweaty and his heartbeat raced with the thought that his father-figure might know something he shouldn't. But instead of covering it up, Shamal sighed and slumped his shoulders;

"Honestly, the world's view of how men should act is insanely deranged."

He blinked at him, confusion bloomed on his face, "Ha?"

"The world seemed to think that to be a real man; you have to be like a rock. Uncaring, unfeeling, like we're never vulnerable. But we're also living human beings. We have to be vulnerable at times so that we are reminded that we needed someone to help us. To take care and cherish us so that we have a reason to live."

Gokudera opened his mouth but Shamal beat him to it. "And, I swear if you say 'Jyuundaime's my reason to live', I will shove all my mosquitoes into your body and destroy you inside and out. What I mean is, someone who will care for you more than anyone else will. Do I really have to spell it out for you?!" He was at the point where he was shaking his student on the forearms.

The man growled and slapped his hands away from him, he finally snapped from the weeks of hidden anger and confusion, he had enough.

"Do you even think about what you're saying? She's getting married! Officially tied to one another in the eyes of everyone! Kozato asked and she agreed! I have no right to say who she's gonna marry because I don't matter!"

_"Hayato-san..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Kozato-san asked me to marry him"_

_Silence answered her before she bit her lip and asked,_

_"What-what should I do?"_

_**Don't marry him!**_

_"Do what you think is best for everyone."_

_That sentence sealed their fate._

_"And... if I shall accept?"_

_"Then I will say congratulations"_

_"I see... Thank you for helping me decide this Ha- I mean; Gokudera-san."_

_"What-"_

_She rushed passed him with something shining from her face. It was the last time he had a personal talk with her. The last time she approached him alone and looked at him in the eye. Now he just saw her from a distant with the Shimon heir beside her._

"How sure are you with that?" Shamal quietly asked. Gokudera took deep breaths, his whole body trembled and his eyes stung with the whole five months' worth of unshed tears.

"What?"

"Does Chrome-chan really want this? And what about you? Are you contented to watch her live a life with someone else?"

The questions Shamal uttered were the same ones that ran through his mind every single day but she made her choice, regardless whether he likes it or not.

"Go to her boy"

Shamal's words hurtled towards him like a baseball. "Wha- Have you gone senile?! No, not when everyone's all here and the jyuundaime- everyone will murder me and they will stomp on my grave! I don't even know if she likes me more than a friend!" His words began to sound doubtful in his own ears, why would she ask his permission when Enma proposed to her? Because he was her partner? She never smiled even if she was with Enma when they announced their upcoming nuptuals. The way Bianchi, Kyoko and Haru watched them with unease and how they would pull Chrome to a quiet corner and talk to her with serious faces.

He wanted to punch himself. Is he really desperate to see a ray of light that he's giving himself false hope?

"Then why not ask her? I've known about the two of you since Florence and don't think no one saw! How will you know that if you don't take a risk?"

Shit... he saw it... well, maybe some too but he didn't think they would see beyond that.

* * *

_Florence, Italy_

It was an acquaintance party hosted by the Vongola. Everyone was there, the Bovino, Tomaso, Cavallone, Shimon, practically everyone they knew and unfortunately for some, it included... the Varia and Kokuyo.

"Vooooi! What the hell's with this shitty party?" Squalo cried as he angrily huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. Mammon floated by his side and sighed, "Don't move around too much or my illusion won't work!" He now regretted not charging the commander with the heart illusion he conjured up. Belphegor chuckled, "Ushishishi, this is one posh gathering but a prince like me's too bored to play with peasants!"

Xanxus however just sat on a throne like chair and being waited upon by Levi. His grumpy face was plastered on as usual and ignored everything and everyone.

Dino sighed at the hordes of women that flocked him before he turned to Hibari who was brooding on the corner. "Kyoya-kun! I didn't expect to see you here!" The man grunted as he sipped his tea, "I owed the infant a favor. I hate crowds so I shall remain the entire evening here until this ends and remove your hand from my shoulder or I will bite you to death."

Tsuna smiled widely when Enma approached him and welcomed his 'brother' with a hug, "How was the trip Enma-kun?" The introverted Kozato shrugged and muttered, "It was alright I guess. Koyo and Julie were complaining a lot but that's nothing new." Tsuna laughed at the thought and clamped his friend's hand, "Well just eat and rest for a bit. Reborn said there will be a (mandatory) dance later so you better find a partner!"

Enma nodded but his eye scanned the crowd only to land on a certain woman whose hair was pinned up in a bun and wore a simple white cocktail dress.

Gokudera stifled a yawn that threatened to escape him before he watched Ryohei and Yamamoto chat with other families. A certain man with long purple hair made him bristle. Rokudo Mukuro was drinking some wine with his lackies, following his every move. The mist guardian caught Gokudera's eye and gave him a chilling smirk which he reciprocated with a withering glare. He swore he heard a faint 'Kufufufu' from his corner before Chrome nudged him with her elbow and quietly asked, "Something wrong Hayato-san?"

He shook his head and poked his quiche. He didn't like savory food and offered the plate at her but she shook her head as well. A sudden shrill of a feedback from a microphone made them cringe. The lights went out before a drum roll resounded and a single spotlight focused on the platform. Reborn, dressed in a white tux and a hat appeared and held up a cane, "Ciao Ciao minna! It's time for the traditional last waltz! And yes, it's mandatory so anyone who was hit by the colored spotlight must dance!"

Almost instantly, everyone scrambled to get out of the range of the spotlights but Reborn tuned them up that they can reach 360 degrees of length. Technicolor lights flashed across the room and the drumroll stopped. Including some like Yamamoto, Dino, Suzuki, Bianchi were targeted and a pink light landed on Chrome.

She shot a pleading look at Gokudera but he hastily hid by the refreshments section of the buffet table. He could hear a faint accusation of 'traitor!' from her and looked at the dance floor to see them pair off. Dino gave a gentlemanly smile to a random woman who swooned at his handsome face while Suzuki called for foul play when Julie automatically pulled her in a waltz position with his lecherous eyes eyeing her skin tight dress. He grunted a bit before he turned to Chrome and froze. It looked as if Chrome did the same because right in front of her was Mukuro. He held out his hand and she took it and went to the dance floor.

It was an awkward moment and the air was thick with it that they can cut it with a knife and serve it as steak. But as the music continued, the partners broken off either to rest or to dance with another. But the only couple that didn't stop was Chrome and Mukuro who seemed to be talking to each other while dancing.

"They seem comfortable" Yamamoto observed as he stood next to his friend. Gokudera made a "Che!" sound that alarmed Yamamoto and pushed his hands in his pockets. Chrome might look alright but her shoulders were stiff and her knees were trembling. She wasn't looking at him and instead looked at the crowd as if she's trying to look for a way out. M.M. was biting her handkerchief furiously while the others just stared at them. Bianchi watched them with narrowed eyes. Chrome was already her surrogate little sister by that time and she will not hesitate to use her scorpions (and cooking) to anyone who dared to harm her friends.

She almost tripped when she took a wrong step and before she could get a hold of herself, Gokudera was already behind her. Mukuro stopped their dance and gave a fake smile, "Oya oya, here to cut in?"

"Aah, what of it?"

"Hmph, such rude manners but I shall comply." He gave Chrome a short bow and a small kiss on her hand that called forth a long forgotten blush that irritated Gokudera to no end. Chrome stared at him with wide eyes and bit her lower lip. While the stuttering and hiding vanished, the lip biting took its place. The spotlight then lined towards them. "Once the spotlight hits you, you better continue the dance!" Reborn chirped there was a silent 'or else' that hung in the air.

Gokudera glared at her as if it was her fault before he whispered, "You owe me one!" and he took her hand and started to lead her on a basic waltz step. Her eyes looked at him with a curious twinkle before she smiled at him with a gentle twinkle and said "Thank you. How did you know that-"

"Everyone could see that. But I want to know what he said that made you want to run. I thought you said you're already over him?"

He twirled her around before she placed a hand on his shoulder as he kept an arm around her waist, "Hai, that's true but he asked me to come back to the Kokuyo Gang and build a new organization..."

Unconciously, he tightened his hand on her own and silently asked, "And what did you say?"

The song was already on its bridge and he dipped her low before she was spun twice and leaned close to his chest, "Of course I said no. I wouldn't leave Vongola for as long as I live."

"Oh."

They danced a couple more steps before the song's last notes faded and they stared at each other's eyes. He could drown himself in those purple eyes of hers. Her milky skin and vanilla (or was that sandalwood?) scent invaded his senses. His hands slowly went to her hips and her hands slid to his chest. They were just a few centimeters away and her lips look so inviting. They were so close... before a sound of clapping awoke them from their little world together. Chrome stepped back hastily and curtsied while he cleared his throat and bowed.

They never talked about that night. Like it was only a dream but at nights, he would sometimes dream of it and how it would have ended. Needless to say, he wasn't a virgin anymore in his dreams. But as weeks progressed, Haru began to hang out with him during his time when Chrome's busy with her training.

"I heard you're dating Haru-san..."

"Yeah."

"I see"

But he asked her something that made him think about their relationship.

"What was the reason you want to stay here? Not that I don't want you here"

"Oh... I just don't want to leave that person alone."

"Who? Jyuundaime?"

"It's... I mean, it's not important anymore. I think I'm just..."

"Just what?"

"I have to go. I have training with Mammon-san toninght."

That night in his date with Haru, the girl whined about Kyoko, Bianchi and I-pin having a girl's night out without inviting her. Strangely, she said not even Chrome asked her to come when the latter always told her about every outing. Gokudera reasoned that maybe they just wanted her to have some time with him alone. Haru accepted the reason and proceeded to eat her dinner while he held on to his phone the entire time, his finger lingering on Chrome's speed dial number.

* * *

"I'm telling you, you better go and tell her how you feel or you will regret this day forever!" Shamal thundered. His face was serious and he was half past the point of being lenient. Gokudera bit his lip, what should he do? "The kid I taught wasn't a coward. Don't tell me I've wasted my time with a hot headed brat that can't even admit his feelings."

"I'm not a coward" he growled

"Then prove it! March right to her room, tell her how she means to you and make sweet love to her!"

Gokudera looked at his teacher with a surprised look before he laughed a genuine laugh and held his stomach, "You never change do you, you pervert" Shamal wagged his finger and opened the door, "Well enough talk and for goodness sake do it now!"

The walk to her suite was nerve-wrecking. It made him more nervous than he ever was before. Snippets of their talks and random conversations entered his mind once more;

_"Why do you smoke?"_

_"To relieve stress"_  
_-**He noticed he was smoking less and less when they were together. He would take half a carton but he won't go beyond that.**_

_"Why are you using a naginata?"_

_"I can't handle the trident anymore; it's hard to control with my height and upper strength capacity while the naginata demands more on balance and exact precision. Plus" -slice- "I think it suits me better, at least that's what Bermuda-sama told me" -**Chrome clutched the pole of the weapon and thrusted it towards the target dummy, successfully beheading it and the head rolled on the floor.  
**_  
_"Can I see Uri-chan?"_

_"That's the second time this day!"_

_"... please?" (**She asked again, complete with the puppy dog eyes**)_

_"Fine!"_  
_-_

_**She spent half the day playing and petting the contented box animal and Uri didn't complain about the attention he was receiving.  
**_  
_"I told you to wear sunblock"_

_"Yeah yeah whatev- yeouch! That hurts!"_  
_-**They were at a beach resort and he didn't want to wear a 'nasty-smelling' ointment that made him smell like a banana. Now she had to place some aloe vera on his reddened skin.**_

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"Mhm!" -Though she had no idea what he was planning-**They were dangling on a broken bridge and the ropes were already stretched to their limits. Chrome held on to his hand as he let go of the rope and before they knew it, they were in midair. Gokudera felt her digging her nails on his jacket before she opened her eyes and made an illusion of a large marshmallow-like cushion that caught them. She then slapped his shoulder while shaking and berated him for scaring her.**_

_"What would happen if Vongola disbanded?"_

_"Then since I had nowhere else to go. Maybe I'll go back to Italy... you?"_

_(**She looked at the window outside the restaurant before she look back at him with a serene face**) "Then I'll just follow you"_

_"Man, what are you, a lost puppy?"_

_(**She grinned a bit and swirled the water in her glass**) "Maybe I'm just looking for a purpose"_  
_-**They had been talking about the future, both bright and bleak. She flushed when he asked about what she wants in her future before she changed the subject.**_

_"I'm glad that you're my partner, Hayato-san"_

_"Yeah... Now let's just conserve our energy"_

_'Me too...'_

_**-They sat side by side on the park bench. They had scratches and bruises on their body but they were otherwise fine. He leaned on the chair and felt an extra weight on his right side. He looked at her and saw she was already fast asleep.**_

_Little by little, he grew fond of her. Friendship that was shaped to be something more. But they both dismissed it as friendship and camaraderie. He didn't realize how much he missed her when she dropped all her further missions to focus on other things. His mind began to wander to what she might be doing and if she was alone whenever he had a date with Haru._

_What is love?_

_It was so sudden and unexpected. Near impossible to develop something between them. They were too different. But then again, it didn't matter if you're opposite or the same, it won't control the fate of a true relationship._

The dark brown oak door never looked so intimidating. Gokudera stood in front of the room with his hand raised to knock on the door. If there was a heart monitor hooked on him, it would have malfunctioned at the rate he was giving out. What will happen after this? Surely they can't go back to what they were before. Will she harshly reject him? No. Chrome was not one to hurt someone with no particular reason but no doubt it will make he feel guilty. And he didn't want to create such emotions to her.

He dropped his hands and started to walk away when all of the sudden, the door flew open and revealed a beautiful orange haired woman wearing a cream gown and a bouquet of white roses on her other hand.

"Oh!"

She took a step back in surprise, "Gokudera-kun! Are you here to see Chrome-chan?"

Somehow, there was a telling look on her face that said that she was expecting him.

"_A-ano-_" he choked out. What will he do now?

"Kyoko-chan~ Chrome-chan said she's feeling a bit-"

Haru stopped in mid-sentence when she saw who was on the door with her best friend. Her brown eyes widened, shock colored her face before it gave way to a toothy grin and held out a hand and pulled him in, "Go get 'em!" she whispered as she ran to the door and closed the door behind her and Kyoko.

The man blinked in awe as he stood inside the room. Vases and large bouquets of flowers covered the tables and other surface areas that came from different families. He eyed a certain bunch that was filled with red roses and baby's breath. He snorted at the choice of flowers, Chrome hated those roses.

_'I like lilies and daffodils'_

"Kyoko-san? Haru-san? _Nani wa_..." a feminine voice trailed off when she noticed the man standing in the middle of the hallway. Gokudera looked behind him and saw the lovliest bride-to-be he had ever seen.

A woman dressed in a beautiful wedding gown that flowed to the carpeted floor stood by the wooden drawer. Her face was free from any heavy makeup. Just foundation and concealer. The lightest shade of dark blue on her eye lids and a peach colored lipstick. Her indigo hair was pinned into an elegant French twist and held up by numerous pins. A diamond tiara sat on top of her head and the veil was placed over it.

It hurts.

It hurts him more than all the wounds he had acquired in all his fights throughout the years. She's beautiful, radiant, glowing, almost all those cheesy adjectives he could think of and it was still not enough to accurately describe her. But they wouldn't escape his mouth. Because saying them is just not like him.

"Gokudera-san" she whispered.

Gokudera-san... no more Hayato-san

"You look nice" he muttered.

"Oh!" she replied, a pink hue appearing on her cheeks. "Thank you, the girls helped me put on the dress and make up. Haru-san's very talented with the needle and she offered to... um, I'm sorry" Her hand flew to her mouth like she said a dirty word. "I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!"

He lifted a brow at her bizarre apology and tilted his head with the most sincere curiosity, "Sorry for what?"

"Because Haru-san yold me about your break up and it was insensitive of me to talk about her so freely in front of you."

"Nah. In fact, I didn't really care much about that."

Her eyes, even the fake one, shone with something he couldn't decipher before she masked it with a look of indifference, "I don't mean to pry. But why didn't you care? Surely you must have felt something for her to have an exclusive relationship."

"Do you love the Shimon boss?" he suddenly asked. His blood rushed when he realized what he just blurted out. She looked aghast before she looked sadly at her glove covered hands, "I don't really know Kozato-san much to say if I like him. But I can learn to love him if I tried."

"And if you didn't, then what? Y'know it won't happen and you're still going through with this. How can you be sure that you won't regret about what you're agreeing on?"

Her eyes were shiny with hidden tears and she pursed her lips in an effort to stop her shaking and he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He wasn't trying to make her cry but her lackadaisical answer made him angry.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you asking me this now?" she whispered though it was like she was speaking to herself rather than to him.

"Look," he growled, "If you don't want to go through with the wedding then don't!

"It's not that easy" she answered in a dismal tone, shaking her head in resignation. "I already accepted Kozato-san's proposal and it would be unfair to hurt him just because I changed my mind in the last minute. And-" she abruptly stopped and looked away as if she had given too much information.

"Gokudera-san, I appreciate your... concern but I think you should leave" she quietly pleaded as she turned her back to him, gesturing him her dismissal of his presence. But Gokudera was not one to give up.

He fisted his hands on the side before he took a couple of long strides towards her and harshly made her look at him, "I will only leave if you can look at me straight in the eye and tell me why you accepted this proposal in the first place!" he commanded.

Her eyes shone with fear and her lip trembled. Her whole body shook and tears started to fall from her eyes. "Just tell me the real reason" he calmly repeated.

"I... Because..."

"Beacause what?"

She closed her eyes and threw her head down and clearly stated, "Because I know that you will never love me."

A stunned silence spilt in the whole room. Millions of thoughts ran in his head and her answer made him want to throw his head back and laugh like a crazed person. All those agonizing days and sleepless nights were now a nightmare and he will soon wake up from it.

"Chrome"

She didn't respond.

This time, his impatience got better of him and gently cupped her face with his rough hands. Chrome finally looked at him with teary eyes. They were reddening on the side and no doubt they will swell. But they don't look too fresh, it was like she was crying way before today. "Are you sure about that?" he cajoled. His voice was soft and husky at the same time and it brought comfort to her since she stopped the tears and only hiccupped a couple of times. He pressed his chapped lips on her forehead and kissed the trails of her tears to her chin. A hand that was pressed against his chest made him retreat a little. "We shouldn't do this"

"I know. We really shouldn't"

But neither of them withdrew but instead they inched closer and closer and before they knew what was happening, their lips were already against each other's.

Gokudera swept his tongue across her lips and she granted him access without hesitation. He pulled her to him and his hands quickly went to the middle of her back and on her hair, messing up the hours' worth of styling. Chrome let out a moan that drove him crazy and felt her hands grasp his suit and pull herself to him as well.

He dragged his tongue on the roof of her mouth and memorized every crevice he could reach, tilting his head to kiss her harder. Lungs burned and demanded oxygen so he had to yield but when they separated, a thin string of saliva still connected their mouths. Chrome squeaked and blushed heavily while he licked his lips, severing the tie and it landed on the top of her modest cleavage that peeked under the plunging neckline of the gown. He immediately followed the spot where it fell and dragged his tongue out from her cleavage to her collarbone, harshly sucking the skin once in a while and soothing it with his tongue before he returned to her bruised lips and devoured it once more.

Goosebumps covered her skin and, much to his amusement, she started to take off his suit, revealing the white polo underneath. His hands made their way to the back of her gown and felt the zipper. Slowly, he dragged it down and before he could unsnap the hook-

"Chrome! I know this is not the right time but- WHAT THE HELL?!"

The two were shaken from their passionate daze to see a distraught Bianchi who was holding her bride's maid boquet and a piece of paper in her hand.

"Wha-Wha- ARE YOU BOTH OUT OF YOUR MINDS?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Ugh! Bia-Bianchi!"

"Bianchi-san-"

"I don't want to hear about it! And for heaven's sakes, put your clothes back!" She screeched as she pointed at Chrome's wedding gown that revealed more chest than it should. Gokudera cleared his throat and replaced the zipper back; blushing as he did so.

"I don't know what happened but Reborn said this was found in Tsuna's study." She held up the paper she was holding and gave it to Chrome who placed the stray strands of hair behind her ear.

Gokudera walked next to Bianchi, respecting Chrome's privacy before he edged away from his half-sibling who gave him a death glare and no doubt she will try and kill him later. He heard Chrome gasp and saw her cup her mouth. He moved forward to comfort her and ask what was wrong when she removed her hand and a smile was revealed.

"Kozato-san said he will back out from the wedding"

Simultaneously, the siblings yelled "What?!" with their eyes bugged out. "Do you think he..." Gokudera trailed off and didn't dare to complete the thought. Bianchi shook her head and made a thoughtful look; "The paper's been on Tsuna's desk since last night when he and Tsuna talked about something."

Gokudera had the urge to crack his knuckles, "So he ran away?" If he didn't confront Chrome, she would have been humiliated, being left at the altar all alone. The very idea made him want to go after the Shimon boss and give a piece of his mind, and maybe he will let his fists do the talking instead. But why would Chrome smile at that?

Chrome answered his internal question, "He didn't have cold feet. He said he loves me and he knows that I'm much better off with someone I really love than just settle with him just because he thinks I feel obligated."

Her face was different.

She was practically glowing; completely different from her expression before. All the hesitation, hurt and confusion was erased instantly and she smiled brightly at him. Gokudera on the other hand was at a lost. He knew he sould be shouting victory cries and throw his hands on the air but everything happened so fast. That morning he woke up thinking that the girl he wanted to be with was going to get married, then he confessed (sort of) which led to a make out session he would very much like to continue and now they found out she wasn't going to get married at all.

"Hayato-san"

He snapped out of his thoughts and saw her take off the tiara from her head and laid it on the desk. A lump slowly rose to his throat, his hands trembled and his feet were stuck to the ground.

_'Don't tell me that I'm the one getting cold feet!'_

Chrome was staring at him like she was waiting for him to do something. And he's going to do just that. "Bianchi, can you leave us for a moment?" It wasn't a real question. Bianchi didn't move right away. She looked at him then at Chrome and back again like she was waiting for someone to further explain why. In surrender, she walked pit of the room but not before warning, "I better not catch you two continuing what happened before I came in!"

Gokudera's hand itched to lock the door to secure their privacy but it would further press his sibling's suspicions towards them. He turned to Chrome and raked a hand through his hair and let out a shaky sigh. He had no idea how to start this.

"So. The wedding's off"

"Uhnn" she slowly nodded, her eyes didn't left his face.

He lightly scratched his cheek and cleared his throat, "About earlier... I mean, we should have taken it slow and um-"

"Hayato-san?"

Her voice sounded melodious in his ears and she called him by his first name again. She stared at him but there was a comforting light in her eyes, "I just hope that I'm not jumping to conclusions because what we did earlier." She stopped when a blush mirrored on their faces. Gokudera froze; he wasn't too good with words. Encouragement and pledge of loyalty was not a problem but speaking out what was in his heart was another matter. There might be a fifty foot wall between him and the opposite sex but somehow Chrome began chipping it away with a large hammer and chisel and before he knew it, she already created a hole there and he was standing on the other side with a hammer and chisel in his own hands.

Metaphorically speaking of course.

"Idiot"

That was all he could say.

Her face was more on the surprised side but before she could voice out what she was thinking, he scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor, "Damn it, this is hard" he muttered. She didn't say anything and let him take all the time he needed. It was a good thing this girl has the patience of a saint; with his sometimes brash attitude, most girls would have ran towards the nearest exit. She was exactly what he needed. Maybe love is really blind; it didn't follow those 'checklists' you would see on movies or books. So he opened his mouth and let his thoughts pour out from the deepest part of his heart.

"These past few months after your 'engagement' with the Shimon boss, no, maybe even before that, I realized that there was something between us that I couldn't or chose not to see." He stopped and took a breath, those sentences alone were a mouthful and he could feel the nervousness bubble within his stomach. This was a risk. You might think you've got love all figured out but it will take you by surprise and sends you out in a rollercoaster of feelings and thoughts you've never explored before.

She was kind, soft spoken, amiable and a bit too shy with other people and a 'scapegoat persona' that sometimes irritates the hell out of him. And yet, he loves it, he accepts all her flaws and hoped that she accepts his. And as the realist, he wouldn't expect it to be a smooth ride. Everyone has problems but they will make it. Someone as stubborn as him won't give up that easily. All he needs was to take the chance.

Shamal's words resonated in his head,

_'How will you know that if you don't take a risk?'_

Yes, it is a risk.

All relationships are a risk but he knew, he just knew. Dokuro Chrome was worth risking it all.

"I... Just don't marry anyone else!"

Okay, not the best confession he could say. But her response made his heartbeat fast and his breath hitched to his throat. Her eyes sparkled in happiness and her lips stretched into a smile. She held her hands to her chest and her face was red that he worried for a moment that she would hyperventilate.

"I really love you Hayato-kun"

That's what she managed to say before he moved forward, captured her lips with his and wrapped his arms around her body, never intending to let her go.

* * *

It was spring and a wedding reception was being held at the Namimori Park. Several people wore their formal attire and were chatting happily as they sat on their chairs that were shaded by numerous umbrellas. Couples, including the newlyweds danced in the clubhouse with the wedding band playing a sweet tune.

Beautiful cherry blossoms danced with the wind as the band played. Shamal was once again slapped by a woman when he tried to hit on her. Yamamoto and Sasagawa chuckled at his fate, their tux were unbuttoned, the infamous Varia and the CEDEF were present as well. The Shimon minus Enma, Kaoru and Shitto P. were lounging by their table but the Kozato had sent a heartfelt message and his apologies to the newlywed couple. Tsuna danced with Kyoko in a slow dance number, along with Lambo who awkwardly tried to waltz with I-pin. In the middle of the dance floor, Gokudera Hayato and Gokudera Chrome swayed side by side, their eyes memorize each other's features. Unlike the almost-wedding with the Shimon, she didn't wear an extravagant gown. No tiaras and diamonds. But she looked twice more radiant with her ivory gown that flowed to the ground and her veil was simply placed above her head. Instead of a mass of people that were strangers, their guests were close friends and family.

No ostentatious celebration with hundreds of butterflies and mountains of gifts but a quiet celebration filled with joy and intimacy. The girls cried quietly as they said their 'I do's and drank from the sake cups to validate their joining. Haru hiccupped and rubbed her eyes carefully before Yamamoto kindly offered his handkerchief to her which she took with a blush.

Reborn sat with the other Arcobalenos and bullied Skull while Lal Mirch glared at the nervous Colonello, muttering things about "Can't believe they got married before me!"

The crowd clapped as the band played the last tune and noticed the two stars of the ceremony were missing.

Hayato swept a lock of stray hair to the back of her ear and gave a rare smile when Chrome blushed. They've been dating for a year and they had their share of ups and downs. There was one particular time they almost broke up where their pride got better of them and she spent the night staying with Bianchi and the other girls, crying her eyes out and even cursed him for his 'stupid and hard-headed self' while he smoked a carton of cigarettes and drank a bottle of bourbon as Yamamoto and Sasagawa tried to talk some sense to him. He kept saying things along the lines of 'that irritatingly self-sacrificing martyr who can't stand up for herself'. In the end, they reconciled by being locked in a room by Reborn.

But now, they're here. Their union was now solidified in the eyes of everyone else and Gokudera thought it was impossible to love her even more. But the moment he saw her in her wedding dress, his heart skipped a beat and he felt like he was on top of the world.

"So I guess this is our happy ending huh?" she asked as she leaned on his chest with a content smile.

"No" he argued.

She looked up at him with a curious expression, her eyebrow lifted and her head tilted to the side.

"Because I don't plan on ending what we started."

She gave a subtle grin as he swooped down and kissed the tip of her nose. Chrome giggled and whispered, "How did I ever get so lucky?"

Gokudera snorted and hugged her closing to him, "I'm the one who should be saying that."

It all ended with a sweet note, that is until Shamal yelled out,

"When can I expect my grandkids?!"

"Who the hell told you they're gonna be yours?"

"It's already been decided _ahou_! And for goodness sake, if you're going to make love to her, do it right or I will be so ashamed for us both! Chrome-chan, please don't hesitate to comment in case he has a subpar performance!"

Blush.

"Shut up you perv!"

* * *

A/N: Hmmm I feel something's missing. What do you guys think? Please R and R! Love you peeps! (Should I or should I not make another with Chrome's POV?)


End file.
